1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical image stabilizing apparatus for a micro-camera module; and, more particularly, to an optical image stabilizing apparatus for a micro-camera module capable of effectively stabilizing an image of the camera module and implementing miniaturization of the camera module by supplying an “L”-shaped biaxial guide structure to prevent a tilt in a Y axial direction while moving an automatic focusing unit of the camera module in a horizontal X axial direction and to prevent a tilt in an X axial direction while moving the automatic focusing unit of the camera module in a horizontal Y axial direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image stabilizing apparatus has been used to prevent deterioration of image quality due to a shake in shooting of a camera module.
Most of conventional image stabilizing apparatuses have been implemented in digital cameras because it was to easy to apply the image stabilizing apparatuses to the digital cameras in comparison with mobile small camera modules such as cellular phones in terms of a size.
Recently, as the mobile small camera module implementing an image with such high quality as that of an image in the digital camera has been demanded, development and study for applying the image stabilizing apparatus to the mobile small camera module have been progressed.
Most of the conventional image stabilizing apparatuses have been applied to the digital cameras and generally classified into four methods, that is, firstly, a moving method of an image stabilizing optical lens, secondly, an image sensor moving method, thirdly, a prism refraction method, and fourthly, a method for entirely leaning the camera module to cope with the shake.
However, the moving method of the image stabilizing optical lens complicates a redesign in changing an optical design due to driving of a corresponding optical lens, the image sensor moving method needs high driving precision and causes noise due to heat generation, the prism refraction method increases a cost and deteriorates image quality, and the method for entirely leaning the camera module to cope with the shake complicates construction of a product and causes a durability problem.
Particularly, the conventional image stabilizing methods applied to the digital cameras have a disadvantage of sharply increasing a size when applied to the mobile small camera modules.